Blessed With A Curse
by EtherealBeguile
Summary: Men rarely come as charming and handsome as Gabriel Lightwood, but often the most beautiful of people harbour the darkest of hobbies. {AU / AH. Serial killer Gabriel. M rated for gore and violence. R&R?}


_**~Hello there, my freaky darlings. I've been meaning to write this fic for a while now because it seems like a really good idea. No smut {Probably}, but it's rated M because there will be some pretty gruesome horror scenes. **_

_**Tatiana is older than Gabriel in this because it works better with the plot. If you have any other questions let me know, and I hope you enjoy! :) ~**_

_**~ Dedicated to my dearest Becky for convincing me to do this. ~**_

* * *

"Tatiana! _What _is all that noise you're making?" Gabriel asked as he padded through the manor. He'd heard several loud screeches and giggles from the other end of the house, and if it were any other woman, he'd be worried that she was being ravaged in her bedroom. But not his Tatiana. She'd never do that.

He passed a few servants on his travels through the house and only spared them a brief glance or small smile as he went by. Usually, he didn't even bother to acknowledge them but he was in particularly high spirits today.

He'd bought Tatiana a simple silver locket for her birthday, which happened to be that very day, and he planned on waiting all day to give it to her, so that just as she thought he'd forgotten her birthday, he'd produce the small necklace simply to prove her wrong. That, and the fact it would light up her face like a chandelier, and in turn that would make him happy.

Since their parents and brother Gideon had died when they were still very young, Tatiana had done her job as the caring older sister and raised him the best she could.

They had lived with their aunt Margaret for a while but she was a vile old woman who couldn't care less about them. Once Tatiana had turned 18 and was old enough to inherit their parents' manor, they moved out of their aunt's house.

He fingered the locket in his waistcoat pocket as he came to the door to the living room, which was where the squeals had apparently come from. He let the locket go and pushed the door open to find Tatiana locked in a passionate kiss with a man- Rupert Blackthorn, he realised after a moment. He had been visiting her for a while now, but Gabriel figured it was just a small fancy.

As soon as he entered, the two separated, Tatiana's cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson. "Gabriel! I'm... I didn't hear you coming." She bit her lip in embarrassment and avoided his glance.

He could feel his heart slowly sinking in his chest. _What if she leaves me for this _outsider_? _He asked himself. _No. No, my Tatiana wouldn't do that. She loves me. She'll always be here for me. _The voice in his head sounded confident, but the man himself wasn't so sure. Regaining his posture and forcing an amused look on his face, Gabriel asked, "Care to explain, sister?"

"I think I'll leave you to it, darling. You two have much to discuss." Rupert said in a tone that concealed his obvious awkwardness. He pressed a tender kiss to Tatiana's cheek and made his way out of the room, stopping momentarily to shake Gabriel's hand in farewell.

Once he was gone, Gabriel turned back to his sister, a brow raised in curiosity until she spoke, and when she did, her voice was small and anxious. "Brother, I have some news. Rupert has, well..." She paused a moment to take a few steps closer to Gabriel, "He's proposed. And I've said yes." A grin she could no longer hold back curled up the corners of her lips and spread across her face.

_No. No, no no. This isn't true. She's lying. This is a trick. She can't leave me. _His thoughts told him, but his heart had completely shattered inside his ribs. She was leaving. His Tatiana, his sweet sister, was leaving him for a husband.

_I can't let her go. I have to _do _something. I have to get out of here! _But he couldn't. Not yet. Instead he had to force a grin and say, "Oh, congratulations Tatiana! I'm so happy for you, dear sister."

She sighed, relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid you'd tell me not to."

"Why ever would I do that?"

"Well, it's just that I know how dependent on me you can be. I don't want you to hate me for this."

"I'm a grown man, Tatiana. If anything, you're ruining my reputation with your womanly ways." His tone was playful, but he felt as though he was watching some other person act out through his body. Inside he was so terribly afraid; more afraid than he'd ever been. His face was falling, so he drew her into a tight embrace until he was able to recover himself.

She held him tightly, as she had so many times before. When he'd been afraid of the thunder and lightening, when he'd missed the deceased members of their family so terribly much, and when he cried out for old times. Times that were so much less miserable than these.

"I have to go out for a few hours." He muttered once they'd broken away. He couldn't stay here, with _her._

"Oh? But it's getting dark soon, Gabriel."

"You needn't worry about me, sister. I'm quite alright."

"Promise you won't be home too late?" She asked, a single eyebrow rising.

"Of course. I promise. But don't wait up, sweet sister. A man has needs." He flashed a playfully lascivious grin as he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She slapped him lightly on the arm, obviously understanding his meaning, before making her way out of the room with a shake of her head that suggested she was feigning her disgust.

Once the door was shut, Gabriel could only maintain his composure for a brief moment, in which he locked the door, before he collapsed onto his knees. He was gasping for air, struggling to fill his lungs.

He doubled over onto all fours, attempting to suck in as much precious oxygen as he could. His heart was pounding harshly against his ribs, making Gabriel feel as though his ribs would explode at any moment. He braced one hand against the arm of the nearest chair as he tried his hardest to regulate his breathing.

The boy had suffered attacks like these before, the worst being just after his parents and brother had died. In these moments, the only thing that could calm him straight away was thoughts of Tatiana. She was always so happy and calm that it somehow calmed him, too.

But not this time. No, this time she was the one who caused this attack, and therefore if he was to think of her, it would only get worse.

Instead, he thought of his brother. It usually made him sad, but anything was better than not being able to breathe. He closed his eyes to help the memories flow.

_"Shh, Gabriel." Gideon said, the pair struggling to contain their giggles. They were only young, Gabriel 7 and Gideon almost 9 so their childlike figures fit easily into the wardrobe they were hidden in. Once they had managed to calm their laughter to the best they could, Gideon cracked the door open a fraction again._

_In the room beyond, Tatiana's bedroom, their sister sat across from her friend, Sophie Collins, and they were playing with the girls' dolls on the soft carpeting, humming gentle tunes as they played._

_The reason for the boys' laughter was due to the mischievous prank that they had just set in motion. They had found a rat in the kitchens and captured it. Gabriel restrained it now until the opportune moment presented itself. _

_"Now, Gabriel." Gideon whispered and as soon as the younger brother released the rat, it scampered into the room, running free._

_The screams that followed were highly amusing. They could see Tatiana and Sophie running like headless chickens around the room, screaming loudly as they went. "RAT! THERE'S A RAT! MUMMY!" Tatiana shouted. The two jumped up onto Tatiana's bed just as their mother entered the room. _

_"What in God's name is going on in - Oh!" She cut herself off with a noise of disgust at the sight of the rat, who was cowering in one corner of the room. _

_The boys couldn't help themselves any longer. They let out their howls of laughter and in their gleeful state, managed to push the door all the way open as they tumbled out onto the floor. The laughing stopped immediately. _

_"Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood! How rotten you are!" Tatiana shrieked at them, shooting her brothers a deathly glare. _

_Although their mother and, surprisingly, Sophie, simply chuckled softly, obviously amused by the boys' trick. Their mother padded over to them, crouching down in front of them and brushing lint off of Gabriel's shoulder before she spoke in a soft tone, "Now, my boys. That was a cruel thing to do to your sister. Wasn't it?"_

_"Yes, mother." The two answered in unison._

_"I think you should apologise to your sister."_

_"Sorry, Tatty. It was _really _cruel of us to do that to you." Gabriel muttered, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. _

_Once the apologies were made once again without sarcasm, and Tatiana's anger slightly relieved, their mother stood and led the boys out of the room - after asking a maid to clear the room of the rat - and to their shared bedroom._

_There was plenty of room in the house for them to have separate rooms, but they were inseparable. They wouldn't dare not share a room with each other. "Do you think we're too harsh on Tatiana?" Gabriel asked, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he sat across from Gideon on the bed._

_His brother grinned devilishly and muttered out, "Of course not! We're just helping her out. If she's ever going to get a husband, she'll need to toughen up a bit." _

_"You're right. Wait- Do you think mother will make _us _marry when we're older as well?" Gabriel's face was contorted with disgust. _

_"Oh no. Even mother knows she could never make us do that." _

_"Promise you'll never let her make me marry some awful woman?" _

_"I promise, little brother. I'll never let anyone make you do something you don't want them too." _

_Gabriel smiled, reaching his plump little hand over and placing it on his brothers arm, "Thank you, big brother."_

The man blinked away the tears that had built up in his eyes as he recalled that day. It was the very last day he saw his brother, but it remained his favourite memory of the two.

Gabriel's breathing had calmed and he found himself laid in the foetal position in front of the blazing hot fire.

He sat up and stared into the flames. The memory had restored his breathing to normal, but it did nothing to cease the anger building inside of him. With a growl, he stood in a flash and flipped the corner table over. The vase that rested on it smashed on the ground from the impact, but Gabriel didn't care. He threw his hands into his thick brown locks, clutching tightly to try and relieve the anger and pacing in front of the fire, but it wasn't helping.

He needed to get out.

The man unlocked the door and flung it open, running quickly through the house and only stopping to throw a coat over himself before he walked out of the house. "Master Lightwood, should I call Thomas to bring around the carriage?" A servant asked him, but he turned it down. He needed the walk, and the carriage would only make him feel even more claustrophobic.

He walked to his favourite place in London - The Thames. He perched on a bench there, looking out across the river. The river smelled awful, but the scenery was still beautiful. The moon was rising quickly, its silvery glow reflecting in the black water of the river.

Gabriel pulled the locket out from his waistcoat, studying the flowery design and the letters 'T.L.' engraved into the front of it. He clenched his jaw in anger and stood so he could fling it into the icy water of the Thames.

That was when he saw her. His glance caught on a familiar figure he'd often seen and spoken to at high class social events chatting with his sister. She was beautiful; long tendrils of brunette hair and eyes the grey colour of the London sky. She was walking alone- a dangerous thing for a married woman to do.

_Married._

_Like Tatiana soon would be. _He thought. _She'll leave you. She doesn't care about you anymore, Gabriel. She only cares about Rupert now. _He stood and strutted over to the woman.

Gabriel could tell he was going mad, but it didn't matter anymore. He had to do _something _to keep Tatiana. Even if that meant showing her how dangerous being married could be. He smirked to himself at his dark thoughts that followed, but swapped the smirk for a charming grin as he reached the woman.

" ." He murmured as a greeting as he approached.

She stopped in her step, her eyes widening a moment prior to her expression softening as she smiled up at him. "Gabriel! You gave me a fright, I wasn't expecting to see anyone this evening. And please- Call me Tessa."

"It's dangerous for you to be walking out here alone at this time, Tessa. Where's that husband of yours?"

"Oh, William's seeing his family in Wales. He wanted me to go along, but I couldn't bare the journey."

_Perfect. _"Well, may I accompany you on your walk home? I might be able to fight off any troublemakers." The devilishly handsome grin he had on his lips widened to a point he knew she couldn't resist.

She let out a light laugh, linking her arm through Gabriel's waiting one. "Well, I couldn't miss seeing that now, could I? Thank you, Gabriel."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Tessa." He said, glancing at the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand with disdain. The sooner this night was over, the better. "Believe me."


End file.
